Variations hivernales
by SuperMiss
Summary: Le Docteur rencontre une jeune fille autour de qui le temps se fige, faisant disparaitre le monde dans un brouillard glacé... l'art de ne rien révéler dans un résumé... ONE SHOT TRAD de ma propre fic


**Titre : **Variations hivernales

**Auteur : **SuperMiss (_également connue sous le nom de naoasakura_)

**Disclaimer :** le Docteur n'est pas à moi.

**Saison/spoiler :** entre les saisons 2 et 3 - pas de spoiler pour la saison 3

**Personnages : **Tenth, OC

**Genre : **très bonne question. On va dire gen/angst.

**Nombre de mots : **2000

**Note : **cette fic est la version française de ma fic intitulée "_Wintertime_", rédigée en anglais (_bientôt publiée_)

* * *

"_Come with me dance, my dear,  
__Winter's so cold this year_"  
(The Doors)

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Encore. C'était en train de se produire, à l'instant, et elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Le froid allait arriver, et avec lui la solitude à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer, avec le temps.

Elle allait remettre les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, avec la musique en marche, quand elle l'entendit. Le son. Ce son. Elle se mit à courir, joie et crainte s'entremêlant dans les tréfonds de son cœur.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose d'inquiétant, et, secoué à l'intérieur du Tardis, le Docteur réalisa vite qu'il ne contrôlait plus son vaisseau. Il y avait des relevés d'énergie qui attiraient ce dernier. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il allait atterrir cette fois et, à vrai dire, être seul pour faire face aux problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas de survenir n'avait rien d'excitant.

Et puis le vaisseau s'immobilisa et se remit à ronronner discrètement. Comme le ronron d'un chat ensommeillé. Enfin un gros chat métallique. Il donna une légère tape au tableau de bord, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

Même de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait distinguer la boîte bleue, objet incongru qui se dressait sur le côté comme si il avait toujours été là, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, si c'était possible. Elle courait si vite qu'on aurait pu croire que la mort était à ses trousses. Ce qui n'aurait pas été tout à fait faux, mais il n'y avait personne pour la regarder courir. Dans la rue tout le monde semblait avoir disparu, même les couleurs étaient moins vives, les sons étouffés, ses pas résonnant avec un bruit sourd à travers le silence oppressant.

* * *

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et fit un pas sur l'herbe grise qui bordait une rue déserte. D'après les bâtiments, les voitures garées, les arbres, il pouvait dire qu'il se trouvait sur Terre, mais l'ensemble de la situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Comme si quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, notant l'absence de passants, le manque d'agitation. La Terre était une planète bruyante, elle était réputée pour cela. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, fixant du regard l'herbe dépourvue de couleur.

Il était sur le point de s'agenouiller pour mener l'observation un peu plus en profondeur quand il prit enfin conscience du seul autre son là dehors, à peine perceptible -- les bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Une seconde… Il leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir en un éclair une jeune fille courir vers lui, avant qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans, les envoyant tous les deux par terre, et que son crâne ne heurte le plancher du Tardis avec un bruit sourd.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que les pulsations dans sa tête se faisaient encore violemment sentir, il essayait de faire voler le vaisseau, mais aucune commande ne répondait. Pourtant, le Tardis ronronnait toujours doucement, même si les indication du tableau de bord étaient on ne peut plus étranges. Ça disait qu'ils étaient hors du temps. Mais ça ne pouvait pas…

"C'est vrai, on est vraiment hors du temps. Ou… dépourvus de temps. Je sais pas comment on est censé appeler un tel phénomène de toute façon…"

Le Docteur se rappela la jeune fille, le seul être vivant là dehors, maintenant perchée à mi-hauteur sur l'escalier en colimaçon du Tardis, balançant les jambes dans le vide. Elle l'espionnait alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de les sortir de ce pétrin. Et elle voulait aider, lui tendant sa montre comme si c'était une preuve irréfutable. Peut être qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. "Est-ce que j'ai parlé tout haut ?" demanda-t-il, en la regardant avec une main pressée sur la bosse qui était en train de se former à l'arrière de son crâne.

"Peut être que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, vous avez pas l'air bien."

La fille, elle n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, l'observait alors qu'il était assis ; elle était grande, avec une frange sombre qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

"Je suis Naomi Justen, au fait," continua-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Ici, à l'intérieur du Tardis, elle se sentait en sécurité. Rien de mauvais ne pourrait lui arriver ici.

"Eh bien, je suis…

-- Le Docteur, je sais, je vous ai vu dans un rêve," le coupa-t-elle. "Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider. Mais vous avez l'air aussi perdu que moi," ajouta-t-elle, baissant la tête avec un soupir.

Un rêve ? N'importe quoi. Peut être que c'était lui qui était en train de rêver en ce moment.

"Vous marmonnez encore, Docteur," pépia-t-elle gaiement.

Cela l'énervait de ne pas comprendre, et son mal de tête n'était d'aucune aide. Il se leva, et avant que Naomi ne puisse l'en empêcher, il avait réouvert la porte. La brume froide l'atteignit de plein fouet, laissant sur sa peau une sensation de picotement. L'absence de bruit était assourdissante, pourtant il entendait la jeune fille derrière lui, comme si elle se trouvait très loin, qui criait : "Non ! Refermez-la, refermez-la tout de suite !" Il lutta contre le vide et le brouillard, qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin vers l'intérieur du vaisseau, et il parvint à refermer la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang ?" Il se retourna, de la frénésie dans la voix et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'avant.

-- L'histoire de ma vie," fut la réponse laconique de la jeune fille.

* * *

Après une tasse de thé brûlant et quelques plaisanteries à ce sujet de la part de son énervante colocataire, le Docteur n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, mais il avait déterminé que cette fille, Naomi, avait appelé le Tardis. Elle avait raconté au Docteur ses rêves, dans lesquels il était lui, sans être le même. Il imagina qu'il avait dû la rencontrer, ou qu'il allait le faire dans le futur, puisqu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Il était incroyable qu'elle ait survécu si longtemps. Dehors il n'y avait plus rien.

"Pendant combien de temps ça dure, d'habitude ?" demanda-t-il, sans quitter des yeux l'écran du scanner.

-- Techniquement le temps ne s'écoule pas du tout, donc j'en sais rien." Il lui lança un regard qui disait tout ce qu'il pensait des blagues au beau milieu d'une tempête temporelle. "Chaque fois ça a duré à peu près une heure. Je suppose qu'on est coincés ici."

Elle était descendue de l'escalier et était à présent assise sur le siège à ses côtés. Elle portait des mitaines, et chaque fois qu'elle parlait, elles se mettaient à voltiger comme des papillons multicolores. "Moi ça ne me blessera pas, mais parfois il y a des gens qui ne reviennent jamais, quand ça s'arrête." Bien qu'elle parlât d'un ton égal, le Docteur savait qu'elle était triste, d'après la façon dont ses yeux devinrent froids.

"Au début, j'ai cru que je devenais folle, et puis j'ai développé une vision pragmatique du problème." Elle énonçait cela de la même manière qu'elle aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de lait dans le frigo. "Je suis seule, vous voyez, j'ai personne à qui parler de ça, juste ma musique et mes rêves."

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le Docteur réalisa que sa description ressemblait à la sienne. Il était seul, sans personne sur qui compter, voyageant depuis tant d'années qu'il était, en un sens, lui-même dépourvu de temporalité. Il n'avait pas de rêves pour l'aider, toutefois. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son visage. Celui de Rose.

* * *

Il claqua des mains, envoyant balader les souvenirs moroses. Il allait aider cette fille, puis il repartirait et tout irait bien. A nouveau. Il leva les yeux vers Naomi pour voir un sourire traverser son visage, semblable au sien.

"Vous êtes comme dans mon rêve, votre visage est si flexible qu'il peut exprimer du désespoir et l'instant d'après de l'espoir."

Le Docteur se leva et sortit son tournevis à ultrasons du fond d'une de ses poches extensibles, avant de le pointer dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle leva une main, essayant d'abriter ses yeux de la vive lumière bleue. "Hé !" fit-elle, d'un ton offusqué. Le visage du Docteur ne reflétait plus que de la concentration ; il avait mis ses lunettes et on aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à faire redémarrer un ordinateur en panne. "J'ai déjà scanné ton esprit, dans mon futur ; ta ligne temporelle est une vraie pagaille," ajouta-t-il obligeamment.

-- Vous voulez dire que je ne rêvais pas de vous, mais que je ne faisais que me souvenir ?

-- Ouaip." Il se tourna et se mit à tripoter des manettes de contrôle qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle allait se lever à son tour, mais il agita la main sans se retourner, lui intimant de rester tranquille.

Le Tardis se réveilla avec une secousse et les lumières se firent plus vives ; il faisait sombre à l'intérieur du vaisseau et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Maintenant il pouvait lui demander d'aller où il le souhaitait, parce qu'il avait trouvé qui elle était ; quand il avait les idées claires, il en allait de même pour le vaisseau. Cette fois le voyage fut cahoteux, mais comme il savait où ils allaient se poser ça n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

"Tu n'appartiens pas à ton époque," lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc. "Quand tu es fatiguée ou effrayée, tu gèles le temps et tu rends l'hiver éternel. C'est une sorte de don," ajouta-t-il, bien que le son de sa voix démentît ses paroles.

-- Je suis un médium ?

-- Eh bien… ton cerveau a été blessé et il utilise cette énergie résiduelle pour se protéger.

-- Et je me rappelle rien ?" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et, d'une certaine manière, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-- Parce que je t'ai effacé la mémoire.

-- Vraiment ?

-- Oui, dans le futur."

C'était une conversation étrange, puisqu'ils ignoraient tous les deux ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille perdue dans une boucle paradoxale, entre un passé qui l'avait rejetée et un présent qu'elle ne supportait pas. Le Docteur savait qu'ils étaient nombreux parmi les jeunes terriens à ressentir la même chose, mais il n'en avait jamais rencontré un capable de tordre réellement le temps et d'appeler à l'aide le Tardis.

* * *

Cette fois, quand ils ouvrirent la porte, il n'y eut pas besoin de crier et aucune brume froide n'enveloppait le soleil, jaune, en train de fondre dans la mer. Le vent leur porta des accords de guitare et soudain le cœur de Naomi fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était trouvée là ; elle avait entendu ça. Le Docteur l'avait devancée à grands pas, le manteau battant contres ses chevilles, et quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était arrêtée, il se retourna et lui tendit la main, invitation à y aller.

Ils suivirent les gens, deux étrangers en 1970, et allèrent jusque devant la scène, sur laquelle quelques techniciens s'affairaient.

"Vous réalisez qu'on est sur l'Île de Wight !" L'émotion lui serrait la gorge.

-- En 1970." Il lui sourit en retour, comme lui seul savait le faire. "J'ai vu tes pensées les plus intimes et j'ai demandé au Tardis de te ramener.

-- Me ramener ?

-- Jusqu'à ce que tu changes à nouveau d'époque. Peut être que c'est dans cette chronologie-ci que tu es censée le rencontrer, mon moi futur." Un autre grand sourire. La musique commença.

-- Et vous effacerez mes souvenirs.

-- A nouveau," il acquiesça.

-- C'est nul, illogique, et je pense que j'adorerais vous revoir.

-- C'est l'histoire de ma vie."

Fin

* * *

**Note bis **: les reviews sont toujours appréciées, au pire répétez à haute voix trois fois de suite que vous avez aimé, ça suffira à me faire plaisir...


End file.
